Parentage: The xPortmea variety ‘DURALIL’ is the result of a controlled pollination breeding program carried out in 2005 in Alajuela, Costa Rica. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of an Aechmea smithiorum var. longistipitata plant (unpatented), the seed parent, with an unnamed Portea alatisepela plant (unpatented) as the pollen parent. ‘DURALIL’ was first observed in 2008 and was noted for unique inflorescence.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DURALIL’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in 2016 at a tissue culture laboratory in Evergem, Belgium. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.